This invention relates to a demountable interior partition system, components therefor, a method of making such components, and more particularly to a unified partition system wherein readily manufactured, modular structural components may be easily assembled and disassembled with various head and base assemblies to create a variety of different screen or partition systems, and still more particularly to such a partition system with accessory supporting capabilities.
Traditionally, partition systems have been designed at various times to meet specific requirements and performance levels, which over the years has culminated in a multitude of different generally incompatible structural components and different kinds of hardware. For example, screen assemblies have been commonly designed with different requirements in mind than full height partitions, and therefore, have required different manufacturing procedures as well as their own supporting hardware. Even though the structural components are of similar construction, each often has its own configuration and is mounted in a different manner using its own variety of clips, posts, verticals and the like, notwithstanding that the function of a given part may be identical to that of another part.
As mentioned generally above, assembly of several structural components, such as panels, into a composite partition wall in accordance with prior art practice requires auxiliary panel interconnecting components such as verticals or post as the panels are normally fabricated to be placed in edge abutting relationship. Such auxiliary components may be provided with vertically-spaced mounting slots from which accessories are hung. One of the more common auxiliary components for such panels is a U-shaped vertical that is received into channels at opposite vertical edge portions of the panels. The verticals of adjacent edge portions are secured together such as by fasteners to form a rigidly secured assembly. Providing and installing of these U-shaped verticals, however, adds considerably to the expense of the partition wall system.
An example of a partition screen assembly having similar accessory support capabilities may be seen in applicant's assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,698, dated June 3, 1975. In such partition assembly, panels are provided at their vertical mounting edges with reinforced flanges which in turn are provided with vertically-spaced mounting slots from which the accessories are hung. Heretofore, the reinforced flanges required forming by expensive press-brake bending or when separate verticals are employed by extrusion techniques to assure the required strength and alignment of the slots provided in the reinforced flanges, rather than roll-forming techniques where tolerances are less exacting but production capabilities greatly increased.
Another drawback in previous assemblies of the type described is that the number of interfitting parts makes it a difficult and time-consuming job first to assemble and then install or reinstall the partitions. Moreover, the use of fastening members or certain types of panel connecting keys present time-consuming assembly and disassembly problems, most of which require the removal of panels or post caps for access. The removal and replacement of such parts can wear the surface finish, particularly when a tool such as a screwdriver is employed. Examples of such verticals and key connected partition systems may be seen in Bohnsack U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,031 or 3,180,457.